Welcome To My Life
by Kiddo
Summary: Songfic, Lucas spricht über die Gefühle zu seinen Eltern.


**WELCOME TO MY LIFE**

by Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

* * *

"Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?" - Joseph Fiennes

"I always will remeber you by real good moments." "Real Good Moments" by Christian Wunderlich

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "Welcome To My Life" stammt von der Gruppe Simple Plan. Diese Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel.

* * *

"Das Schlimmste, was einem Menschen passieren kann, ist, dass er dämliche Eltern hat."

-Utta Danella

* * *

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever fell out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Der Großteil der Senior-Crew der seaQuest saß zusammen an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und war am Mittagessen.

Miguel Ortiz erzählte gerade von seiner Familie. "Wir hatten nie übermäßig viel Geld, aber meine Cousine hat vor 2 Jahren einen 20 Jahre älteren Mann geheiratet der richtig viel Kohle hat. Ich sag euch, seid dem hat sie sich total verändert, früher war sie ja richtig nett, aber inzwischen hat sie sich in eine Arrogante Schnepfe verwandelt und will nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben."

Hitchcock nickte. "Ja Geld kann einen Menschen manchmal ganz schön verändern."

Benjamin Krieg seufzte. "Aber es macht auch so viel einfacher! Du brauchst nur ein paar Scheinchen zu zücken und schon bekommst du was du willst. Berühmt und Reich zu sein hat echt oft viele Vorteile."

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in you room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

Lucas stocherte lustlos in seinen Nudeln herum und schaute grimmig auf seinen Teller. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt ganz alleine in seiner Kabine und würde seine Musik so laut aufdrehen, das es gleich jeden Abschreckte. Und das Thema der anderen half ihm bestimmt nicht seine Laune zu verbessern. Und überhaupt, was wussten die schon...

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Der Moraloffizier machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung zu dem Blondschopf schaute ihn aber nicht an. "Nehmt doch nur mal Lucas zum Beispiel. Mit solchen Eltern hat man es doch leicht, man braucht bloß sagen das man sich für den neusten Computer auf dem Markt interessiert und gleich am nächsten Tag hat man ihn auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. So gut und einfach hätte ich es auch gerne einmal gehabt."

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be in the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Lucas zuckte kurz zusammen, Bens Worte taten wirklich weh. Krieg hatte ihn nie wirklich nach seinen Eltern gefragt, woher wollte er dann also wissen das er es immer so "gut" und "einfach" gehabt hätte... von wegen. Das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Und Benjamin war nicht der erste der so über ihn dachte, er war schon vielen begegnet die ähnliches gedacht hatten. Warum begriffen die Leute einfach nicht das Geld nicht glücklich machte?

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Das Computergenie schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Du solltest nicht über Sachen sprechen worüber du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast! Ich hätte liebend gern Eltern die ganz 'normal' sind. Was meinst du wie oft ich mir schon gewünscht hab jemand anderes zu sein?"

Are you stuck into a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

Bridger hatte längst mit essen aufgehört und beobachtete das ganze kritisch.

Der Moraloffizier zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Ach komm schon Lucas, das kannst du vielleicht jemand anders erzählen aber nicht uns." Er schaute sich kurz in der Runde um. "Du hast doch sicherlich immer gleich jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommen. Man muss nur mal einen Blick auf deinen Computer werfen und man weiß sofort das er Schweine Teuer war!"

Die sonst freundlichen Augen des Teenagers verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Weißt du Ben es gibt Wünsche und Wünsche. Nicht alles kann man mit Geld haben. Was bringen einen die schönsten Sachen wenn man in Endeffekt doch allein und einsam ist!"

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

Krieg seufzte. "Du kannst sagen was du willst. Ich hab mir als Kind immer gewünscht in einer Wohlhabenden Familie aufzuwachsen und ich glaube immer noch das dies nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre."

Lucas fühlte wie der ärger immer mehr in ihm aufstieg. Wollte Ben oder konnte er ihn etwa nicht verstehen? Hatte er überhaupt ein Wort von dem gehört was er gesagt hatte? "Du hast doch keine Ahnung was in vielen Wohlhabenden Familien abgeht." Bei dem Wort wohlhabend hatte er die Finger gehoben und Anführungszeichen in die Luft gemalt. "Kennst du vielleicht das Gefühl die ganze Zeit allein zu sein und dauernd zu hoffen das deine Eltern nach Hause kommen und dir Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Und wenn es nur wenigstens die Form wäre das sie dich anschreien weil du mal wieder irgendetwas angestellt hast. Denn diese Aufmerksamkeit ist Tausendmal besser als ständig nur ignoriert zu werden."

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be in the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Ben war einen Moment still, langsam sanken die Worte des aufgewühlten Teens ein. "Reg dich nicht so auf kleiner, ich hab schon verstanden."

Der Captain zog hörbar Luft ein. Das hätte Krieg besser nicht sagen sollen auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht böse gemeint hatte. Der Mann hatte manchmal das Taktgefühl eines Elefanten in einem Porzellanlanden.

Lucas blaue Augen funkelten wütend auf. "Reg dich nicht so auf?" Er kam jetzt richtig in Fahrt. "Ich hab aber alles Recht dazu mich aufzuregen! Was meinst du was für ein Scheiß Gefühl es ist wenn dir deine Eltern versprechen dich regelmäßig anzurufen? Sie haben es kein einziges Mal getan als ich auf dem Collage war und seid ich hier bin hat sich auch noch keiner von ihnen gemeldet! Ich bin es leid Jahr für Jahr meine Geburtstage allein zu verbringen weil meine Eltern es entweder vergessen oder was besseres zu Tun haben. Was meinst du wie es ist zu sehen das dir deine Eltern zum Geburtstag bloß Geld auf dein Konto überweisen und du sogar weißt das dies nur pünktlich geschieht weil sie einen entsprechenden Dauerauftrag haben! Es tut einfach nur weh wenn du mit bekommst wie deine Eltern dich doch immer dem anderen zuschieben wollen. Als ob das ein verfluchtes Spiel ist und ich der schwarze Peter bin!"

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stapped you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

Lucas sprang auf, sein Stuhl knallte abrupt nach hinten. Das Gesicht des Teens war inzwischen Ganz rot vor ärger, er sag sich in ihrer kleinen Runde um. "Weiß einer von euch eigentlich das meine Mutter vor 2 Tagen neu geheiratet hat? Ich wusste es jedenfalls nicht bis heut morgen wo ich es zufällig im Internex gelesen hab. Verdammt noch mal, ich wusste noch nicht einmal das sie einen neuen Freund hat. Aber warum sollte sie mir auch so etwas erzählten. Ich bin ja bloß ihr beschissener Sohn!" Er sah Ben wutentbrannt an, der Luitenend bekam seinen ganzen über die Jahre Angestauten Ärger ab. "Was glaubst du wie ich mich dabei fühle? Glaubst du etwas das ich mir denke: 'Oh fein, bald meldet sich sicherlich ihr schlechtes Gewissen und vielleicht erinnert sie sich dann an mich und überweist mir ein hübsches Sümmchen Geld wofür ich mir dann was tolles kaufen kann?':"

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

Inzwischen waren alle Augen auf den Teenager gerichtet. Schließlich erlebte man so etwas nicht Täglich!

Lucas beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und wischte mit seinem rechten Arm sein Tablett mit dem essen nach unten. Krachend fiel es zu Boden. "Ach Scheiße!"

Bridger sprang auf und eilte um den Tisch herum, er wollte versuchen den Jungen zu beruhigen. "Lucas..."

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, es wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. "Nein!" Sofort trat er ein paar Schritte von dem Captain weg. "Ich hab es einfach so satt! Ich hasse meine Eltern! Warum müssen sie mir das immer wieder antun?"

Der Blondschopf griff nach der Blumenvase des Unbesetzten Nachbartisches und schmiss sie zu Boden. Das Geräusch das erklang als sie zersprang fühlte sich so gut an.

Bridger schaffe es nun an den aufgewühlten Jungen heran zu kommen und griff nach seinen Schultern um ihn fest zu halten.

"Lassen sie mich gehen!" Lucas versuchte sich auf den Griff des älteren Mannes zu befreien und versuchte ihn weg zu stoßen. Aber je fester er dies Tat umso fester umarmte ihn der Captain.

To be in the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

What it's like

Plötzlich war es als ob alle Energie aus Lucas entwich und er vergrub seinen Kopf in Bridgers Schultern und fing an zu weinen. "Ich hasse sie." Seine Stimme war ein leises Flüstern.

Nathan ging langsam in die Knie und lies sich mit Lucas vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten. Beruhigend strich er dem Teenager über den Rücken. "Du kannst so viel Schreien, Weinen oder Sachen zerschmeißen wie du willst. Aber lass es raus."

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be in the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Captain Bridger verspürte eine Unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich aufkommen während er den weinenden Jungen umarmte. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt das der Teenager eine Unglaubliche Wut in sich verbarg die auf seine Eltern zurück zu fuhren war.

Natürlich wusste er auch das Lucas dieser Ausbruch hier später unheimlich peinlich sein würde, aber Bridger hatte das Gefühl das dies hier aber genau das war was der Teenager einmal dringend gebraucht hatte. Das Computergenie bauchte niemand der ihm versuchte das Verhalten seiner Eltern zu erklären, es musste sich einfach mal seinen ganzen Ärger und die ganze Enttäuschung die sich über Jahre in ihm angestaut hatte von der Seele reden. Oder in diesem Fall von der Seele schreien. Es war für den Blondschopf sicherlich nicht gesund gewesen das er alles nur in sich hinein gefressen hatte und sich so immer mehr Kummer aufgebaut hatte.

Vielleicht konnte der Teenager jetzt endlich frei sein, die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, befreit aufatmen und nach vorne Blicken. Und letztlich mit sich selbst Frieden schließen ...

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

ENDE

geschrieben in der Nacht vom 2. auf den 3. Oktober

* * *

Information: 

Ich weiß das in meinen Geschichten Lucas meist sehr angepasst ist und es eher wenig Konflikt Material gibt. Aber so ist er für mich nicht, für mich ist sein Charakter auch von einer großen Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit geprägt Bei jeder meiner Geschichten habe ich dies im Hintergrund.

Ich wusste immer das ich mal eine Geschichte schreibe in der Lucas wirklich mal ausrastet (ab gesehen natürlich von "normalen" Streits). Als ich dann "Welcome To My Life" von Simple Plan gehört hab wusste ich das ist es. Ich würde einfach eine Kurzgeschichte daraus machen.

Ich glaube das jeder von uns so seine Theorie darüber hat was Lucas angestellt haben könnte das ihm im Endeffekt auf die seaQuest gebracht hat. Vielleicht habt ihr auch genau wie ich mehrere. Eine ist auch das er wirklich ernsthaft mist gebaut hat und auch mit der Polizei aneinander gerasselt ist. Aber für mich ist dies nicht Lucas Schuld sondern die seiner Eltern. Wie hieß es doch in meiner Geschichte, negative Aufmerksamkeit kann Tausendmal besser sein als wenn man keine bekommt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen das Lucas etwas angestellt hat und unbewusst oder auch bewusst auf eine Reaktion seiner Eltern gehofft hat.

Ich weiß auch das meine Geschichte ziemlich Einseitig ist, z.B. sind auch viele Familien ohne Geld unglücklich und das Geld einem manchmal wirklich viel weiterhelfen kann, z.B. im Medizinischen Bereich. Aber mir ging es halt hauptsächlich darum, das Lucas endlich mal seine Gefühle ausdrückt und hab das ganze deshalb nur aus seiner Sichtweise geschrieben.

Ich kann mir denken das der Schluss meiner Geschichte vielleicht für den ein oder anderen nicht besonders Rund oder befriedigend ist, aber für mich ist er das absolut. Ich möchte kein anderes Ende haben.

Ihr könnt euch also für euch selbst überlegen ob ihr das so steh'n lassen wollt oder ich könnt euch in eurer eigenen Phantasie ausmalen wie es hier weiter gehen könnte.


End file.
